A Snowy Night in the Netherworld
by Otaku-chi
Summary: Flonne takes the chance to go see the snow. This could lead to a romantic moment between the two...A cute one-shot fluff on Laharl and Flonne.


The snow continued to fall slowly in the quiet, dark Netherworld. Flonne hugged her arms as she sat on a stone ledge.

As late at night as it was, she was still awake. The wind was softly blowing her only source of warmth, her hair, to her side. She shivered and pulled up her legs to make herself into a ball. Flonne's surroundings were all slowly blowing in the wind and quiet. She could only hear the whistle of the wind between the leaves on the tree and a familiar voice sounding behind her.

"What are you doing out here you dumb Love Freak?" The Overlord's voice quietly echoed throughout the vast, snowy plain.

Flonne quickly turned her head to the source of the noise and laid her eyes on the small boy. "Laharl-san…I just wanted to see what snow was like here…"

"And you got up at 1:00 AM to see it? Don't you have snow in Celestia?" Laharl crossed his arms. "No, it's always sunny…" Flonne turned her gaze from the blue haired Overlord's crimson eyes, back to the snowy atmosphere.

Suddenly, a red scarf wrapped around Flonne's neck. "L-Laharl-san?" She turned back to him. "I just got hot, so I decided to give it to someone who needed it."

"You're hot…in this weather? Do you have a fever?" Flonne leapt up and put a hand on Laharl's forehead. "N-No!"

"But your forehead feels hot!"

"That's not because I'm sick!" He exclaimed reluctantly. "Just…leave me alone…"

The angel frowned, clutching his scarf and taking in his scent. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, not knowing if he would even hear it. "What are you apologizing for?!" He yelled. Flonne flinched and Laharl realized his mistake. "You don't need to…"

She looked up at him, "You really are kind, Laharl-san. You may not notice it yet, but your heart is very big." A pink tint found its way onto Laharl's face. "No I'm not! Demons can't love!"

Flonne smiled, "Its okay," her smiled went down a tad bit, "I don't expect you to believe me." She let out an uneasy sigh. Laharl some how felt at fault in this situation, "L-Look," He was interrupted by Flonne's serene voice.

"Sit with me?" She patted the space next to her. Laharl looked down as if to hide his shame then hopped up on the cold ledge with her.

The blonde wrapped the red cape around Laharl's neck as well as hers and laid her head on his. "What are you doing?" The flustered boy demanded. "I know you're at least a bit cold too." Laharl did not object and looked away.

"Isn't the snow beautiful?" Flonne asked. Instead of looking at the landscape before him, he eyed at Flonne. His eyes searched hers not knowing what he was looking for. She seemed to take notice of him looking at her and smiled at him.

"Love is weird." Laharl randomly blurted out. "Where did that come from?" Flonne asked. "Have you finally fallen in love?"

"I guess. It's more of a like than a love. I'm not necessarily ready for that yet…"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Don't say that! I have always believed in you, as an overlord and a friend!"

"But you wouldn't believe this."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because just the thought of liking her…"

"Go on?"

"No." Laharl stood and wrapped the scarf around Flonne. "Come inside." She stood up alongside Laharl, "Don't you want to admire the snow some more?" He turned to her and grabbed her hand, "I said come inside!" Laharl pulled her into the heated castle and continued to drag her around. "Where are we going, Laharl-san?" Flonne asked.

"We're going to my quarters."

Flonne's face lit up with a light shade of pink.

She stayed quiet as they walked into the doors. "Do you want your scarf back?" She finally asked. "You can keep it until you leave." He mumbled. "Maybe you do have a fever…" She held her hand to his forehead. "It's still a little warm…" Before she could pull away, Laharl grabbed her hand. Flonne tried to see what he was thinking, but his bangs covered his face. "Love freak…"

"What?" Her worried eyes set on her hand that was intertwined with his. "Do you like me? Anyway at all?" Flonne widened her eyes a bit at his boldness. "I like you as a friend, respect you as an overlord, and…love you as well…you." Her faces glowed a brighter pink. _Oh no… _Flonne began to think, _What if Laharl is starting to reconsider his love for that one girl…this could be his only chance to love again! I need to stop this!_

"L-Laharl-san," Flonne began nervously, "D-Don't you want to be with the girl you like?"

Laharl looked up, with a genuine smile of happiness. "I am."


End file.
